AGK parody characters
In addition to characters native to the movie itself, ''Inside Out'' parodies also feature several AGK parody characters. The most prominent ones, including their roles in both parody themes, are listed here. Slikk family Leopold Slikk Being the origin of the parodies as a whole, Leopold is the parodies' main character. He is characterized by a hair-trigger temper, seen both in his original video and his parodies, as well as his appearances in Inside Out parodies. Among his likes are Unreal Tournament and sausage eggs. Harold Slikk Harold, voiced by Leopold's voice pitched down, is Leopold's abusive father, known for grounding him for virtually any reason, as well as beating him up. However, he quickly makes friends with the parents of other "Angry Kids", often hinted to be his coworkers, and, in Inside Out parodies, Jill and Bill Andersens. Mary Slikk Mary is Leopold's mother, usually voiced by a text-to-speech program. Whenever she appears in parodies, which is less frequently than Harold, she may be either neutral towards Leopold and his misbehaving, or she may be as abusive as Harold is. Leonard Slikk Leonard Slikk, voiced by Leopold's voice pitched up, is Leopold's younger brother. A common plot including him is Leopold being assigned to babysit his brothers (usually including Leonard and Leonidas, but occasionally including more), only for them to treat him as a slave who must behave as they say, lest they tell their parents. Another common plot is Leonard using Leopold's computer hardware and breaking it, and vice versa. Schoolchildren Jake Randolf Jake Randolf, originating from other Echter Gangster videos, is Leopold's friend, often assisting him through difficult times. He, therefore, can best be compared with Meg, Riley's childhood friend in Inside Out. Ronald Ramirez Ronald Ramirez, also known as the Angry Dominican Kid, originates from a parody video of AGK. He and other "Angry Kids" originally start out as hostile to Leopold, having a different favorite video game, but grow friendly. Stephen Quire Stephen Quire, also known as the Freakout Kid, originates from the "Greatest freak out ever" videos filmed by his brother, Jack. Stephen is of a similar temperament to Leopold, and the two are most often depicted as enemies. School staff Ms. Sukscox Ms. Sukscox is Leopold's teacher, usually voiced by a text-to-speech program. She is known to give assignments that, regardless of how easy or difficult they are, Leopold refuses to do, instead opting to play computer games at school; this makes Sukscox mad, and she sends Leopold to the principal's office. Sukscox may also give out tests that look dead-easy for a watcher, but which Leopold fails with a perfect 0% score. In "Joy plans for Riley to become a teacher", Fear asks for a clarification on the spelling of "Sukscox", implying that she is a teacher in Riley's school as well, though not replacing the teacher from Inside Out, labeled as "Teacher Lewis" after her English VA, Dawnn Lewis. Principal Diknoz During AGK parodies set in school, Leopold is almost always sent to the principal's office. The principal, most commonly known as "Principal Diknoz" as per AngryGermanKid82 videos and owing his appearance to the "Crazy angry German kid assistant" video, does not treat Leopold well, giving him virtually all possible punishments in the academic system, but most notably detention and suspension. Both Sukscox and Diknoz, due to the obvious jokes in their names, are often made fun of for the names by Leopold. They also may or may not be in an affair together, similar to Edna Krabappel and Seymour Skinner in The Simpsons. Further reading *On the AGK Wiki: **Leopold Slikk **Harold Slikk **Mary Slikk **Leonard Slikk **Jake Randolf **Ronald Ramirez **Stephen Quire **Ms. Sukscox **Principal Diknoz *